


Been All Over

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Get Away [4]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-13
Updated: 2006-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban dreams as big as his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been All Over

They'd get a rich client with an easy job in the morning. The job would go off without a hitch, and the client, pleased, would pay triple. He'd take the money, get them a big breakfast, then head for the beach, where they could afford a fancy hotel suite looking out over the ocean. They'd spend the day on the sand and in the water, eat a feast for dinner, and sleep in a bed as big as the Ladybug.

Despite all that room, Ginji would still insist on curling up close, wrapped around Ban. Ban, magnanimous, would let him.


End file.
